Salvandote
by Become one with Makita
Summary: -No se atrevan ni a respirar el mismo aire que el maldición!- dijo 1 chico interponiendose entre en hombre de la daga y yo. Sujetando la daga con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra la cerraba en 1 puño Ese chico era Lovino?


**Antonio Pov**

El dolor me estaba cegando la vista y mi sangre sobre mi piel me tenia fuerzas para moverme estaba demasiado lastimado, humillado, agotado. Los hombres vestidos de negro frente a mi no dejan de patearme y golpearme. Siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarme, no puedo mas. Yo solamente queria ver a Lovino y me pasa esto, por que?

1 de los tipos que esta en frente mio saca 1 daga. De alguna manera no lamento lo que vivi lo unico que lamento es no despedirme de mi Lovino, mi hermano, de mi cuñado, de mis amigos, y de todas aquellas personas que quise

-No se atrevan ni a respirar el mismo aire que el maldición!- dijo 1 chico interponiendose entre en hombre de la daga y yo. Sujetando la daga con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra la cerraba en 1 puño

Ese chico era Lovino?...sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos de mismo color, su piel blanca, su voz, su rizo. Era el, pero su carácter era distinto…

Estaba todo golpeado, tenia 1 hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, la mejilla llena de raspones, su ropa con manchones de sangre, su cabello despeinado. De reprente el hombre de la daga retrocedió lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a Lovino. Su expresión estaba en total asombro, desconsierto, y terror

-Lo lamentamos mucho señor Lovino, esto es lo que el jefe nos ordeno- los hombres que tambien me habian golpeado antes se arrodillaron tambien. Notaba como sudaban gordo y algunos evitaban llorar con la mera cara de furia de mi italiano

La cara de Lovino paso a 1 de total furia, de pronto, de su campera de color verde con mangas y capucha de peluche, saco 1 escopeta recortada y la puso de manera que apuntase a 1 de las cabezas de los hombres. Al que le apunto comenzo a llorar

-Quien les dijo que lo atacaran maldición! Les deje bien en claro como capo de todo el grupo que a el y a mi estupido fratello es a quien menos debian siquiera imaginar en atacar! Voy a matarlos malditos ingratos! Como es posible que tu gente no me conosca e alla intentado matarme! Ja! Eso es lo que les paso a ellos! La muerte! Y es lo que le pasara a ustedes bastardos! Los que desobedecen ordenes deben desaparecer!- Lovino alzaba mas la voz con cada palabra en especial con la ultima que jalo del gatillo e hizo que la cabeza del hombre al que le apuntaba estallase

Este era Lovi? Pense mientras todo se manchaba de sangre, e incluso mi rostro de pequeñas gotas, ya que estaba en el suelo tirado. Este no es Lovino verdad? Es 1 broma verdad? Lovino no mataría a nadie, Lovi es incapaz de ver 1 arma sin desmayarse. El…es imposible que le aya reventado la cabeza de 1 tiro a aquel hombre y halla echo que la sangre corra.

-Por favor Señor Lovino no nos silencie es lo que nos ordeno el jefe no nos dispare!-Los hombres comenzaron a le dio 1 patada al que parecía el jefe de aquellos hombres puso 1 pie sobre su cabeza y le apunto a los demás con la escopeta recortada

-Ahora díganme quien mierda les ordeno esto! No…mejor aun. Si se van a silenciar al que les dijo que atacaran a este hombre antes de que pueda echar 1 suspiro los dejo con vida. Ya! Váyanse a matar a ese tipo! Y que sufra de la peor manera-Grito desgarrándose la garganta antes de patear la cabeza del tipo mientras todos salían corriendo a asesinar a aquel hombre según lo que les dijo Lovi

Lovino es incapaz de matar. No pudo haber matado a alguien sin remordimiento alguno verdad? No puede mirar 1 cabeza explotada con tanta indiferencia y seguir matando a los demás no?

El cielo se estaba poniendo negro. Ahora que lo recuerdo estaba nublado hoy, pero ahora se había oscurecido mas. Lovino se acerco hasta mi, se agacho y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla, mientras guardaba el arma en su chaqueta

-Lo siento Antonio, no quería que vieses eso, sabes no es fácil ser líder de 1 mafia. Pero menos es fácil tolerar que alguien te lastime y salga con vida .Te quiero bastardo.-Lovi había comenzado a llorar, sus lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro. Quería limpiarlas pero no tenia fuerzas .Sus palabras eran suaves y se cortaban con los gimoteos de su llanto … hasta que luego su cara cambio a 1 semblante serio aun con las lagrimas en su rostro, a sujetarme del rostro y hablarme en susurros - Perdona pero tendrás que olvidar esto

De repente de su chaqueta Lovino saco 1 jeringa y la incrusto en mi cuello. Lo ultimo que vi de el fue salir de sus labios 1 perdóname

Que es esta sensación de cansancio? Por que me duelen todas y cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aun así sentía la necesidad de abrir los ojos

Por lo que sentía estaba en 1 cama, tenia cintas y cables pegados al cuerpo, 1 piteo tremendo me carcomía los oídos alado mió. Pero oía algo mas, me estaban llamando, con llantos y palabras, sentía mi pecho húmedo de esas lagrimas

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Lovi, todo lloroso, y hermoso como siempre. Pero su rostro y todo el estaba húmedo y sucio, tenia algo que parecía sangre pegado en la ropa .Y sus facciones no eran las normales, que siempre estaba enojado. Estaba llorando de tal manera que parecía angustiado y arrepentido por algo

-Bastardo despierta, maldita sea, no hagas que me preocupe - Lovino lloraba contra mi pecho y yo lleve mi mano hasta su cabeza pero antes de poder darme 1 caricia Lovino se dio cuenta que desperté y se lanzo a abrazarme - Antonio estas bien? No vuelvas a dormir por tanto tiempo de mas! Te amo mucho inútil - ese abrazo se volvió tan fuerte que comenzó a dolerme pero no dije nada. Sentí sus lagrimas en mi cuello y yo atine a abrazarle de nuevo

-Lovino, mi amado Lovi tranquilo- le dije besándole la frente mientras el seguía sollozando mas tranquilo, aunque sentía su corazón latiendo furiosamente, parecía asustado-Que paso? Por que estoy aquí lastimado?

Sentí el corazón de Lovino tranquilizarse mientras suspiraba. Quiso susurrar algo para que yo no le oyese pero le oí -_poi la droga, se avete fatto dimenticare_- soy gallego pero no estupido. Se que significa eso. Pero a que se refire?

_**No m va el hetalia ramdom xD m gusta mas dramatico XD y si España lo olvido todo**_


End file.
